


that one time steve and bucky pranked natasha

by colorfulbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, what the fuck do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulbucky/pseuds/colorfulbucky
Summary: Natasha attempting to set Steve up on more dates.





	that one time steve and bucky pranked natasha

"Now that James is back and you have free time again, what would you think about going on a date?" I asked Steve and James laughed.

"Yeah Stevie, someone still gotta pull your leg to get ya to go on a date?" James laughed and Steve glared at him.

"How about Thor's friend, Darcy, I think you'd like her." I said and Steve sighed and sunk even further into the couch.

"Sounds like a doll, c'mon Stevie!" James said and shoved Steve's shoulder.

"She's a little over the top but she's sweet," I said and James smiled at Steve.

"Fine," Steve said and James clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll give you her number," I smirked.

\-----

"How did it go with Darcy," I asked.

"Good, she's really funny," Steve smiled.

"So are you taking her on a second date," I asked.

"No-"

"STEVE!"

"What? I rather be friends with her!"

"That's what you've said about half of these women!"

"I'm sorry," Steve said and I glared at him.

"What about Daisy," James said.

"No, she's my friend," Steve said and I ignored him as I pulled my phone out.

"I'm calling her!" I said and I heard Steve mumble something under his breath.

\-----

I heard laughing as I walked into the communal area and I saw Steve and Daisy sitting together.

"Bringing her home to the family after the first date Rogers?" I smirked and Daisy shook her head.

"I'm not looking for a relationship," Daisy said.

"She doesn't like that excuse," Steve said.

"I'm not into necrophilia-"

"I'm only like 28 or something!"

"If you call me 100 you have to own up to being 98," James said.

"I don't look like it though," Steve said.

"Neither do I," James said.

"Yeah but I'm prettier than you," Steve said and James flipped him off.

"Gamora," I said before leaving.

\-----

"How wa-"

"You know Gamora has a crush on Peter right," Steve said.

"I'm exploring all options here," I said and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Kate-"

"Too young."

"America-"

"Too young and queer, god Nat."

"Wanda-"

"What the fuck."

"Shuri-"

"I don't want to be murdered by T'Challa."

"Karen-"

"Doesn't she have a thing with Matt?"

"May-"

"Coulson exists."

"Sharon again-"

"Better off friends."

"Me?"

"You're just listing females I know at this point," Steve said and I laid down on the couch next to him.

"I just want what's best for you, you know?" I said as I sat my head on his leg.

"I know Nat, but maybe a relationship isn't what I need right now.," Steve said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm determined to find someone for you Rogers," I said.

"You might be looking for a long time then Romanoff," Steve said.

"Good thing I'm patient."

"I'm not."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"There's a breed of dog called a chow chow and they all have purple tongues."

"I didn't mean that literally."

"Are you saying you aren't enlightened by chow chows and their purple tongues?"

"Now I never said that, did I?"

\-----

Steve walked into the communal area half naked and half asleep. His chest was covered in hickies and his low riding sweatpants revealed bruises on his hips.

"Job well done Nat," Tony said and Steve jumped in surprise before trying to cover himself with his arms.

"M'Sorry, didn't think anyone was down here so early," Steve said.

"It's past twelve," Wanda said.

"Didn't think anyone was down here so early," Steve repeated.

"Your modesty is adorable," Tony said and Steve blushed.

"I can't believe you were holding out on me Rogers, who is she-"

"There's not a she! I just got these from sparring with Bucky," Steve said.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days," James said as he walked into the room. Everyone let out silent gasps as they saw James' messy hair and scratches all over his shoulders and back; except for Tony who spit his coffee out everywhere.

"Wha- Oh Natalia, we were fucking with you." James said as he grabbed the orange juice bottle.

"What," I said.

"Stevie didn't wanna be set up since he had me," James said.

"But I was trying to set him up since before he knew you were alive," I said and James smiled sadly.

"Dating someone for 11 years then thinkin-"

"Are you saying this was in your dinosaur time?" Tony asked in disbelief and James nodded.

"Since 1934," James said as he uncrossed Steve's arms.

"You could've at least told me the right gender," I said.

"I'm bisexual so you were only slightly wrong," Steve said.

"I don't know how anyone didn't notice really," James said.

"There's only three bedrooms on my floor and you can tell the guest bedrooms aren't being used," Steve said.

"Really your observation skills are lacking Natalia," James said and I glared at him.

"In her defense we have experience hiding," Steve said.

"I don't want your pity cards Rogers," I said and Steve shrugged.

"My observation skills are not lacking," I mumbled to myself.

"Whatever you say Natalia," James said.

"I'll get you back for this," I said.

\-----

I smirked to myself as I started hiding Steve and Bucky's sex toys around the Tower.

\-----

"NATASHA, I AM SO SORRY! IT WAS ALL BUCKY'S IDEA, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"HEY!" James yelled defensively and I smirked to myself again as I sat in the air vents and ate Oreos with Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> mannn what the fuck
> 
> im out of it sorry my dog is whining in the background side note i have a dog now his name is captain bc im a loser great cool
> 
> hmu on tumblr [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/colorfulbucky](url)


End file.
